


One Night of Pleasure

by PersonalPixie (Drocell)



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, One Night Stands, Prompt Fic, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drocell/pseuds/PersonalPixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His lips are addictive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night of Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> 200 words exactly.  
> Prompt: One-night stand.

His lips are addictive and she can't get enough of them. Many women have fallen into the well laid out web that he weaves— and she's no exception to this. His hands possessively tangle in her hair, his teeth nipping at her exposed flesh of her neck, and she finds her breath eluding her. Every inch of her body is quivering as her senses hit over-time and desire begins directing her actions.

Shaky, desperate fingers struggle to unfasten the buttons of his pristine shirt. She can hear a low, throaty chuckle pass by his lips, and it sends shivers of yearning over her skin. Her fingers nails dig into his shoulders. There's a sudden pressure against the crotch of her jeans and she nearly finds herself diving over the edge.

Barney's too good with his hands, and he's quick too.

When he finally enters it drives her wild, his length filling every needy inch of her. He's feverish in his thrusts, but his hands are gentle. He burrows his face in the crook of her neck; his breathing ragged, his groans strained with satisfaction.

And the moment of pleasure is over too soon— a fleeting memory of a one-night stand.


End file.
